Among green cars, an electric car and a plug-in hybrid car may be driven by charging a high voltage battery using a dedicated charger or a home outlet and converting electric energy charging the high voltage battery into mechanical energy.
The high voltage battery may be directly charged, but even in the state in which the high voltage battery is fully charged, the battery is gradually consumed due to a dark current, and the like, such that a reserved charging to previously reserve and charge the high voltage battery may be performed.
The reserved charging is a function of automatically charging a battery prior to a reference time to previously predict a use of the vehicle and drive the vehicle. When the reserved charging is set, the vehicle which is in a key off state wakes up by oneself to perform the charging.
In the case of the reserved charging, the vehicle wakes up at a specific time, in which a reference is divided into two cases, the case in which a start time is a reference and the case in which a departure time is a reference. In the case in which the start time is a reference, a user sets time so that the reserved charging starts at a specific time, and the vehicle wakes up at the set time, and thus, the battery starts to be automatically charged.
However, in the case which the departure time is the reference, when the user sets the departure time, the time when the battery is fully charged is calculated inversely, and thus, the vehicle wakes up at the corresponding time, such that the battery starts to be automatically charged.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2013-0049200A discloses a charging control apparatus for a vehicle including a battery which charges and discharges electricity, a battery heater which heats the battery, and a battery temperature detection means which detects a temperature of the battery. A battery control means monitors a temperature state of the battery to control a battery heater so as to heat the battery, and a charger supplies power to the battery and the battery heater. A timer charging reservation means enables a user to arbitrarily set a reference charging time and a targeted charging quantity, and a charging control means performs timer charging in the charging time set by the timer charging reservation means. The charging control means delays a charging stop time of the charging time when the battery is heated during the timer charging.
However, according to the foregoing disclosure, by controlling the temperature of the battery, the charging prediction time may be determined depending on the state of the high voltage battery at the time of the reservation charging, but since the state of the charger is not considered, an error in the charging time may occur depending on chargeable power of the charger.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.